


【庆余年/泽闲】偏执

by liaochener



Category: KS - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaochener/pseuds/liaochener
Summary: 一发完，短小，没有前因后果，只是想开个车，车技不佳，逻辑没有，不必深究没看过原著，只看了剧，会有ooc和各种出入，多多包涵国际三禁OOC渣文笔流水账
Kudos: 112





	【庆余年/泽闲】偏执

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完，短小，没有前因后果，只是想开个车，车技不佳，逻辑没有，不必深究  
> 没看过原著，只看了剧，会有ooc和各种出入，多多包涵  
> 国际三禁  
> OOC渣文笔流水账

下雪的时候并不是最冷的时候，雪化的时候才是。

范闲裹着一张千里迢迢从荒凉北漠进贡而来价值千金雪白的狐皮，守在猩红乱蹦的火堆前头取暖，手里捧着一杯热茶歪在靠椅上从敞开的木雕门里望着外头院子里的景象。

暗蓝色的华贵丝绸挡住了范闲的视线，范闲懒得抬头，垂着眼直接翻了身。

二皇子也不生气，一屁股坐在榻上和范闲挤着，吃着葡萄等人耐不住性子，结果那人偏偏不着他得道，在安静里险些睡着。

“怎么不吃饭？我宫里的厨子做得不合你胃口？还是说——”二皇子侧过头伸手帮范闲撩开耳边的碎发，引得人一激灵终于回身睁眼瞧他，“你生气了，搁我这闹脾气呢。”

范闲早看出二皇子身上有一股邪性须得小心提防，将来要是真的得了权掌了势，怕不是喜怒无常阴晴不定的变态皇帝，一言不合就拖出去斩了，跟在身边恐怕是随时都有性命之忧。

范闲挑挑眉毛从二皇子手里接过那串吃了一半的紫葡萄：“二殿下，在下乡野村夫俗人一个，生平所愿便是金银财宝娇妻美妾，对于朝堂官场这些个权力欲望实在是不感兴趣，恕在下不能为二殿下效力了。”

二皇子微微低头看着范闲捏着葡萄的手，范闲这双手生的好看，十指修长宛若削春葱，虚虚捧着颗颗饱满圆润汁水盈盈的紫葡萄，那葡萄是西域快马加鞭上贡来的绝世佳品，足有冬枣般大小，被范闲捻在指尖塞入唇舌之间，吃得小嘴巴看上去也水润润的。

范闲这些有的没的二皇子也听腻了，勾起嘴角笑笑一只耳朵进一只耳朵出就当是没听见，范闲懒得参与他这夺嫡大事想必是铁了心了再多费口舌也无益处，不过此刻他心里已有了新的念想。

“我听说你还挺宝贝你的弟弟妹妹的。”

“二殿下，我劝你谨言慎行。”范闲迷了眼睛，这二皇子今日行事不同于往日的小心，过于张狂放肆，像是中了魔一般，连其中利害关系也不甚在意，极为反常。

二皇子眼神像似执迷，伸手掐向范闲的脖颈，范闲本能地匕首出鞘挡在前侧，只是没料到二皇子竟像没看见一般未曾停手。不敢真伤皇子，范闲转换刀刃的角度却已经来不及了，避开了手掌却不慎划伤了小臂。

许是疼痛解痴，二皇子双眼重新清明聚焦，笑笑收回了手。

“想来范公子还是初入京都不解此地的生存法则，不若公子猜猜看，我一个小小的皇子为何敢如此放肆？”

范闲心里一惊，僵硬地扭了扭头看向那双玩味的眼底。

若非庆帝默许，二皇子绝不敢如此招摇胆大，敢拿朝廷重臣的亲人当作要挟？

范闲还没来得及理清眼前变化，手中的葡萄便被人夺走，二皇子突然捉紧他的肩膀，并将他用蛮力拽过去压在了身侧支撑着房梁的红旗木柱上。范闲被他死死的按住贴在柱子上，因着担心家人未曾敢动弹丝毫，只由着身后人胡作非为，察觉到身后人与往日不同的气场，范闲的声音不可控地带着些不解和气愤：“你要做什么？”

二皇子像是听不见他的声音，蛮横的扯下范闲的腰带，膝盖顶在他后腰以防万一，空出的手拉高了范闲的手，用腰带结起然后绑在了木柱之上，打上死结。

“李承泽！！”

不得不承认，此刻的范闲终是有些慌了，他有些摸不透这个一向有城府却突然犯病不讲道理的二皇子。而日二皇子对于这样稍加抵触的不善质问并不想多做理会，置若罔闻一般贴近，将浓重滚烫的呼吸喷在范闲的后颈，“你知不知道，当我看见你站在大殿之上昂头而立面对父皇太子的时候，我的血液就已经滚烫了。”

“你为什么就不肯帮我呢？你为什么就是不喜欢我呢？”

一层层的衣物剥落，范闲的后背贴着李承泽赤裸的胸膛，李承泽几近痴迷地亲吻着范闲的肩胛骨，激起身前人一阵阵的颤抖。范闲胸膛细致的肌理印在冰冷粗糙的木柱上不自觉的开始轻颤，他闭上眼睛，从唇间吐出切齿般的低咒。

“你个变态！”

“变态又如何？你就是要接受我，这样疯狂的我，这样残暴带血的我。”

李承泽从不远处的案上捞起一串晶莹的大葡萄，轻轻的滑过范闲的肩膀，停住，手上重重的挤压，将一颗颗本来应该入了范闲口中的晶莹饱满的果实逐个的捏烂，凉凉的甜蜜的汁液沿着脖子和肩膀蜿蜒而下，李承泽手上本已干涸的血液也被汁液重新湿润，将本微微发紫的澄澈葡萄汁染成了更甚的粉红色，然后越来越深，染红范闲的背部。

范闲无法回头看不见李承泽的动作，但是背后一点一点被微凉的略粘稠的液体打湿的感觉并不好，也让他心里隐隐有些不着边的不安。

事情出乎他的意料太多了。

本以为是拉拢势力不择手段的狂命赌徒，不曾想却是变态偏执的好色之徒。

李承泽将手上已经干瘪的葡萄扔下，然后将满手甜腻的汁液和血液混合的液体都抹在范闲的背部，画出一个个奇异诡秘的图腾，红色的字符画在范闲白皙的背部，隐隐透出一种诱惑的妖异。略显骨感的白皙脊背和染血的葡萄汁相互映衬，彼此更为凸显，却又和谐魅惑。

许是被甜腻的味道迷了心智，李承泽有些出神，眼前的脊背让他想起了自己第一次上场杀人时刀剑的血滴落雪中的样子，也是这样相悖又相衬的美。

很刺激。

很美丽。

李承泽画完，重新伸手按住范闲的肩膀让他更贴近木柱，范闲心里的愤怒慢慢的被耗尽沉淀，变成一种微妙的心理，说不清是强忍的怒火还是隐隐的担忧。

“你今天……不正常，很不正常。”

李承泽依旧无言无语，他按着范闲的肩膀，俯身，细细的轻轻的舔着范闲背上混杂着的血液和甜腻的水果汁液画出的图案。

他的舔的很轻，却很细致，不错过任何一点地方，范闲觉得背上一波一波难忍的麻痒，不禁挣了一下，结果身前的敏感摩擦过粗糙的木柱，让他倒吸了一口气。

范闲感到李承泽湿热的唇舌越来越往下，滑过腰际，继续往下，甚至添干了顺着脊背滴入自己臀缝里的汁液，最后停留在了那羞于启齿的地方，舌头打着圈，加重了力道，往里挤压。

“啊！”

范闲仰起头，无奈的情绪和涌起的情欲撕扯着他的理智，让他不想沉沦却又不得不跟着陷下去。他被捆紧的手贴着粗糙的木块，手指纠结的抠进了木柱里，指甲里刺入细碎的木屑。

李承泽终于停下了唇舌间的动作站直了起来，取而代之的是猛然间狠狠挺入的火烫欲望，范闲被重重地撞在木柱上，胸前两点也被木柱残忍粗暴的对待着，他急促的大口喘息着想缓解突如其来的钝痛。

李承泽始终保持着沉默，只是用范闲感知里前所未有的强猛姿态不断快速的抽插，猛烈得范闲几乎连声音都发不出，只是张着口仰起头如同被扔在岸边的鱼，近乎要窒息一般的喘息。

李承泽解开范闲被绑着的手，一失去了支撑，浑身无力几乎已经要昏厥的范闲直接倒进他的怀抱，手腕上深深的紫红色的痕迹，胸口和腹部、腿上也有许过因为与粗糙的木柱摩擦而发红的痕迹，甚至磨破出的血痕。

李承泽将他抱在怀里，这时看着这些痕迹，心里升起一些从未有过的刺痛，于是收拢紧了怀抱，唇舌温柔的滑过那些痕迹。一点一点的，轻轻的，安抚的力度。

范闲疲惫的勉强睁着眼睛，眉头仍纠结着在他怀中喘息，还无法从方停歇的激情中完全恢复。

李承泽抬起头，亲吻他的嘴唇，在这场激烈的情爱里，从头至尾，他还没有亲吻过范闲的嘴唇。这时他却亲吻起来，依旧是轻轻的，触之即离，但是却又不停的绵密的一下又一下。

“范闲……范闲……”


End file.
